protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Andar a Pé
Henry David Thoreau ;(Download) DESEJO dizer uma palavra em nome da natureza, em nome da liberdade absoluta, em nome da amplidão, que contrastam com a liberdade e a cultura das cidades — no sentido de considerar o homem como um habitante da natureza, ou parte e parcela dela, e não como um elemento da sociedade. Desejo fazer uma exposição vasta e, se puder, a farei enfática, pois existem muitíssimos campeões da civilização. Não só o ministro e as congregações das escolas mas todos vós a tomareis em consideração. Em todo o decurso da minha vida só encontrei uma ou duas pessoas que compreendiam a arte de andar, isto é, de dar passeios a pé — que tinham o gênio, por assim dizer, do “sauntering”, palavra esplendidamente derivada de “pessoas vadias que erravam pelo país, na Idade Média, e pediam esmola sob o pretexto de irem à la Sainte Terre” à Terra Santa, até as crianças exclamarem “Lá vai um Sainte-Terrer“, um “Saunterer”, um da Terra Santa. Os que nunca vão à Terra Santa nas suas peregrinações, como pretendem, são, em verdade, meros vadios e vagabundos; mas os que lá vão ter são “saunterers”, no bom sentido que tenho em vista. É certo que alguns derivariam a palavra de sans terre, sem terra ou pátria, o que, portanto, no bom sentido, significará — não tendo pátria determinada, mas igualmente tendo sua pátria em toda parte. Pois este é o segredo do vitorioso “sauntering”. Os que se deixam permanecer em casa, quietos, sempre e sempre, podem ser os maiores errantes de todos; mas o “saunterer”, no bom sentido, não é mais errante do que o rio sinuoso, cujo propósito contínuo é encontrar o caminho mais curto para o mar. Prefiro a primeira com o sendo a derivação mais provável pois toda caminhada é uma espécie de cruzada que nos foí pregada por algum Pedro, o Eremita, para avançarmos reconquistarmos esta Terra Santa das mãos dos infiéis. right|250px É exato que não passamos de cruzados acovardados, inclusive os andarilhos hodiernos, que não perseveram e nunca terminam suas empresas. Nossas expedições não passam de giros e regressamos à noitinha para o pé da velha lareira da qual nos apartáramos. Metade da jornada é para trilhar os caminhos já percorridos. Devíamos, andando menos, percorrer maior distância, e talvez, no espírito imortal da aventura, nunca mais regressarmos, preparados para devolver os nossos corações embalsamados, como relíquias aos nossos desolados domínios. Se estais pronto para deixar pai e mãe, irmão e irmã, esposa e filho, e amigos, e a nunca mais vê-los — se haveis saldado vossas dívidas, feito vosso testamento, deixado em ordem os negócios e se sois um homem livre, então estais pronto para uma caminhada. Para reportar-me à minha experiência própria, meu companheiro e eu — pois que às vezes tenho companheiro — nos divertimos em nos imaginar dignitários de uma nova, ou melhor, de uma velha ordem — que não é a dos Eqüestres ou Cavaleiros, nem a dos Ritters, mas a dos Andarilhos, uma classe ainda mais antiga e honorável, espero. O espirito cavaleriano e heróico que outrora pertenceu ao Cavaleiro parece residir agora no Andarilho, ou dele partilhar — não o Cavaleiro, mas o Andarilho Errante'. É uma espécie de quarto estado, afora a Igreja, o Estado e o Povo. Sentimos que aqui nas cercanias quase só nós praticamos esta nobre arte, muito embora, para usar de franqueza, a maioria dos citadinos, a julgar pelo que afirmam , gostariam de, com o faço, caminhar de vez em quando, mas não podem. Nenhuma fortuna é capaz de comprar os requisitos lazer, liberdade e independência, que são essenciais nesta profissão. Só decorrem da graça de Deus. Para tornar-se andarilho é mister uma dispensa direta dos Céus. É preciso que pertençais à família dos ''Andarilhos. "Ambulatur nascitur, non fit". Vários dos meus citadinos, é certo, podem lembrar-se de algumas caminhadas que me descrevem e que fizeram há dez anos e nas quais tiveram a felicidade de se perderem na floresta, durante apenas meia hora. Mas sei muito bem que se bitolaram sempre na estrada real, apesar do que possam afetar de desejo de pertencer a esta classe de escola. Não há dúvida de que se entusiasmaram por um momento pelas reminiscências atávicas, quando até eles eram habitantes das florestas e contraventores. Acho que não posso conservar a saúde e o espírito sem passar no mínimo quatro horas por dia — e o comum é passar mais do que isso — ''sauntering pelas matas, colinas e campos, absolutamente isento de todas as obrigações mundanas. Quando às vezes me recordo de que os mecânicos e os caixeiros permanecem em seus postos não apenas toda a manhã, mas toda a tarde também, muitos dos quais de pernas cruzadas — como se as pernas tivessem sido feitas para sobre elas nos sentarmos e não para sobre elas, ficarmos de pé e caminharmos — julgo-os merecedores de louvor por não terem todos, de há muito, praticado o suicídio. Eu que não posso ficar em casa um único dia que não tenha algum emperro e quando, às vezes, dava uma escapulida para um passeio à última hora, ou seja, às quatro da tarde, hora demasiado tardia para redimir o dia, quando as sombras da noite já começavam a mesclar-se com a luz do dia, sentia-me como se houvesse cometido um pecado à cuja expiação devia sujeitar-me — confesso que me estarrece a capacidade de resistência, para nada falar da insensibilidade moral, dos meus vizinhos, que se confinam em lojas e escritórios o dia inteiro e isso durante semanas, meses e anos sim, quase seguidos. Não conheço a qualidade do estofo de que são feitos — pregados lá às três da tarde, com o se fossem três horas da madrugada. Bonaparte pode falar da coragem das três horas da madrugada, que nada é diante da coragem que pode sentar-se folgadamente a toda essa hora da tarde, em frente a alguém que se viu, toda a manhã, matar de fome uma guarnição a que nos prendem fortes laços afetivos. Espanta-me o fato de que por essa hora, seja entre as quatro e cinco da tarde, demasiado tardia para os jornais matutinos e muito cedo para os vespertinos, não haja uma explosão generalizada, que se faça ouvir de ponta a ponta da rua e que arremesse aos quatro cantos toda uma série de concepções antigas de vida e de manias, de modo que, refrescando-se, o mal possa curar-se. Como podem as mulheres, que permanecemem casa muito mais que os homens, tolerar tal situação, eu ignoro. Mas possuo fundamentos para conjecturar que a maioria não a tolera de modo algum. Quando numa tarde de começo do verão nos detivemos para bater o pó da barra dos nossos casacos, diante daquelas casas de frontispícios genuinamente dóricos ou góticos e que sugerem um ar de abandono, o meu companheiro sussurrou que a essas horas os moradores já estariam todos deitados. É então que eu aprecio a beleza e a glória da arquitetura, que nunca se recolhe, mas que está sempre do lado de fora, erguida, montando guarda aos que dormem. É certo que o temperamento e, sobretudo, a idade muito influem no assunto. À medida que um homem envelhece aumenta sua capacidade de levar uma vida sedentária, trabalhando em casa. Torna-se vespertino em seus hábitos quando se vai aproximando a noite da vida, até que, finalmente, só sai de casa pouco antes do pôr do sol e, em meia hora, dá todas as voltas de que necessita. Mas o andar de que falo eu, nada tem que ver com exercício, nem a isso se destina; não é como o remédio que os doentes tomam a determinadas horas, nem com o os halteres para o desenvolvimento muscular. É antes o motivo e a aventura do dia. Se quiserdes exercícios, procurai as fontes de vida. Imaginai um homem levantando halteres para cultivar saúde, quando as fontes dela estão borbulhando nos prados longínquos desprezados por ele! Sobretudo, deveis caminhar como um camelo o qual, ao que sabemos, é o único animal capaz de ruminar em marcha. Quando um viajante pediu à criada de Wordsworth para mostrar-lhe os estudos do amo, ela retrucou: “Eis aqui sua biblioteca, mas os estudos, ele os faz na rua." Viver muito ao ar livre, no sol e no vento, não gera, de modo algum, certa aspereza de caráter, mas sim uma cutícula mais espessa que cobre as mais belas qualidades da nossa natureza, como no rosto e nas mãos, ou como um rigoroso trabalho manual retira às mãos um pouco da delicadeza de tato. Portanto, permanecer em casa, pode, por seu turno, produzir um aveludamento e lisura, para não dizer finura da pele, acompanhado de uma sensibilidade mais apurada a certas impressões. Talvez fôssemos mais susceptíveis a algumas influências importantes para o nosso desenvolvimento intelectual e moral se o sol nos tivesse queimado menos e menos nos tivesse batido o vento. E, com efeito, é conveniente tratar adequadamente a pele grossa e a pele fina. Mas parece-me que se trata de uma crosta que se remove com a maior facilidade — que o remédio natural encontra-se na relação que existe entre a noite e o dia, o inverno e o verão, o pensamento e a experiência. Quando maior a dose de ar e de luz solar em nossos pensamentos, tanto melhor. As mãos calosas do operário mais condizem com os tecidos finos do respeito próprio e do heroísmo, cujo toque emociona o coração, do que os dedos lânguidos da ociosidade. É pura sentimentalidade a de quem se deita de dia e se julga alvo, isento do breu e do calor da experiência. Quando andamos, naturalmente vamos aos campos e às florestas. Que seria de nós se só andássemos no jardim ou nas avenidas? Até algumas seitas de filósofos sentiram necessidade de fazer vir a si as florestas, já que a elas não podiam ir. “Plantavam arvoredos e aléias de plátanos” onde hauriam subdiales ambulationes em pórticos abertos ao ar. Sem dúvida, de nada vale dirigir para as florestas os nossos passos, se eles não nos levam até lá. Fico alarmado quando me acontece caminhar uma milha nas matas, apenas corporeamente, sem lá estar em espírito. No meu passeio vespertino, gosto de olvidar inteiramente as ocupações da manhã e minhas obrigações sociais. Mas às vezes acontece que não posso me livrar facilmente da cidade. A cabeça se me povoa de pensamentos referentes a algum negócio e o espírito está, assim, ausente de onde se encontra o corpo. Tenho longe o sentido. Gosto de, nos meus passeios, ter comigo o sentido. Queirei fazer nas florestas, se penso noutra coisa estranha às florestas? Condeno-me e não posso evitar um estremecimento quando me acho assim abstraído, mesmo sendo o móvel da abstração o mais nobre, o que, de fato, às vezes acontece. A minha vizinhança proporciona passeios magníficos e, posto que eu a tenha por tantos anos percorrido quase diuturnamente e às vezes percorrido vários dias consecutivos, não posso afirmar tê-la palmilhado toda. Uma perspectiva inteiramente nova é uma grande ventura, e tal sensação ainda experimento em qualquer tarde. Bastam duas ou três horas de caminhada para que me encontre numa região tão estranha como as que sempre gosto de visitar. Uma simples casa de campo que ainda não se me deparara é as vezes tão notável como os domínios do rei de Dahomey. Há realmente uma espécie de harmonia visível entre os limites de um panorama inscrito num círculo de raio de dez mihas, sejamos limites de uma caminhada à tarde, e os setenta anos da vida humana. Nunca vos será completamente conhecido. Atualmente quase todos os pretensos progressos do homem, tais como a construção de casas, e a derribada de florestas e de todas as árvores de grande porte, deformam simplesmente outro panorama e fá-lo cada vez mais inexpressivo e vulgar. Ah! um povo que iniciasse a destruição dos marcos e deixasse intatas as florestas! Eu vi os marcos meio queimados, seus tocos perdidos no meio do prado e certo miserável mundano cuidando dos seus limites como administrador, enquanto que o céu havia baixado até ele, que não percebia a movimentação graciosa dos anjos em torno, mas procurava um velho buraco no meio do paraíso. Encare inovamente e vi-o de pé em meio dum paul infernal cercado de demônios, e havia encontrado seus limites exatos, três pequenas pedras onde haviam fixado uma estaca. Olhando melhor, vi que o Príncipe das Trevas era o administrador. Sou capaz de andar facilmente dez, quinze, vinte, qualquer número de milhas, começando da minha porta sem parar em qualquer casa, sem atravessar uma estrada exceto nos trechos em que as próprias raposas e doninhas são obrigadas a fazê-lo: primeiro pelas margens do rio, depois as margens do riacho, depois pelo campo e pelas bordas da floresta. Há milhas quadradas na minha vizinhança, completamente desabitadas. No alto de muitas colinas posso ver a civilização e as casas do homem distante. Os fazendeiros e as suas plantações são pouco mais evidentes do que instrumentos agrários e os sulcos por eles produzidos. O homem e seus negócios, a Igreja, o Estado, a escola, o comércio, a indústria, a agricultura, e até a política, de todos a menos abúlica — folgo em verificar a insignificância do espaço que ocupam no panorama. A política não passa de um campo estreito e aquela estrada real que se descortina ao longe dá para ela. Às vezes, encaminho o viajor para lá. Se quiserdes ir ter ao mundo político, segui a grande estrada — segui aquele negociante, segui-o bem de perto e lá chegareis. Tal mundo também possui seu lugar e não ocupa todo o espaço. Dele saio como se saísse de um faval para internar-me numa floresta, nenhuma recordação trazendo. Posso, em meia hora, encaminhar-me para algum setor da superfície da terra, onde um homem não resista permanecer todo um ano, sítio esse impróprio para a política medrar, essa política tão parecida com cinza de charuto. A aldeia é o lugar aonde levam as estradas, uma espécie de expansão da estrada real, como um lago ou um rio. É o tronco do qual as estradas são os membros, um lugar trivial ou quadrívio, o caminho comum dos viajantes. A palavra deriva-se do latim villa que, combinado com via, caminho, ou mais remotamente, ved e vella, deriva de veho, conduzir, porque vila é o lugar para onde as coisas são levadas e de onde são trazidas. Os que ganhavam a vida carreando animais eram chamados vellaturam facere. Daí, também, presumivelmente, o vocábulo latino vilise o nosso vil; também villain. Isto sugere a espécie de de generescência a que se entregavam os aldeões. Estropiam-se com a movimentação alheia através e sobre eles, sendo que eles próprios permanecem imóveis. Alguns nem andam; outros transitam pelas estradas reais; uns poucos caminham através de quadras de terras. As estradas destinam-se aos cavalos e aos negociantes. Não as perlustro muito, porque não tenho pressa de alcançar qualquer taberna ou armazém, ou estrebaria, a que elas conduzem. Para caminhar, sou como um bom cavalo, não um cavalo de estrada. O paisagista, para representar uma estrada, usa a figura de um homem. Eu não serviria para modelo de tal figuração. Saio para a natureza assim como os velhos profetas e poetas Manu “Menu” na fonte digitalizada. Equívoco evidente de tradução ou impressão. Substituímos por Manu, na mitologia hindu o ancestral da raça humana. , Moisés, Homero e Chaucer nela penetravam. Podeis denominá-la América, mas não é América. Nem Américo Vespúcio, nem Colombo, nem quem quer que seja foi o descobridor dela. A mitologia explica o fenômeno melhor do que qualquer das pretensas histórias da América que eu conheço. Existem, é certo, poucas estradas velhas que devem os palmilhar com resultado, como se levassem a alguma parte, agora que são praticamente descontínuas. Há a Velha Estrada Marlborough, que já não vai a Marlborough, suponho, a menos que Marlborough seja o sítio aonde ela me leva. Ouso citá-la aqui porque presumo que em todas as cidades haja uma ou duas pontes semelhantes. Presentemente, nesta vizinhança, a maior parte da terra não constitui propriedade particular. O panorama não tem dono e o caminhante desfruta de ampla liberdade. Mas, possivelmente, dia virá em que a terra será retalhada nas chamadas granjas, nas quais meia dúzia de privilegiados terão, com exclusividade, o seu recreio — quando se multiplicarão as cercas e armadilhas e outros engenhos inventados para confinarem os homens nas estradas públicas, sendo que o caminhar sobre a superfície da terra de Deus implicará em trespassar os limites de algum cavalheiro. Gozar uma coisa com exclusividade significa excluir a vós mesmos do verdadeiro gozo dela. Melhoremos, pois, as nossas oportunidades, antes que surjam os maus dias. Que será que às vezes tanto nos dificulta determinar o destino a dar aos nossos passos? Creio na existência de um magnetismo sutil na natureza o qual, se cedermos inconscientemente, nos levará ao caminho acertado. Não nos é indiferente seguir este ou aquele caminho. Há o caminho certo, mas a negligência e a estupidez muito nos sujeitam a seguir o caminho errado. Muito gostaríamos de dar aquele passeio que ainda não encetámos neste mundo real e que simboliza perfeitamente o atalho que adoraríamos percorrer no mundo interior e ideal; e às vezes, não há dúvida, temos dificuldade em escolher a nossa direção, por não a termos discernido bem em nosso pensamento. Quando saio de casa para um passeio, ainda indeciso quanto à direção que meus passos deverão tomar, e submeto a decisão ao meu instinto, descubro que, estranho como pareça, final e inexoravelmente, dirijo-me para sudoeste, no sentido de alguma floresta determinada, ou prado, ou campo deserto, ou colina. A agulha da minha bússola é lenta para acertar — varia alguns graus e nem sempre aponta rigorosamente para o sudoeste, é certo, mas sempre se encontra entre o oeste e o su-sudoeste. Assim se me afigura o futuro e a terra parece menos explorada e mais rica daquele lado. O contorno que limitaria os meus passeios não seria um círculo mas uma parábola, ou antes como uma daquelas órbitas cometárias, que têm sido imaginadas como curvas espirais, abrindo-se, no caso, para oeste, e na qual a minha casa ocupe o lugar do sol. Às vezes, voltei o, irresoluto, durante um quarto de hora, até que me decido, pela milésima vez, pela caminhada para o sudoeste ou oeste. Para leste, só vou forçado, mas para oeste vou de boa vontade. Lá, nada tenho que fazer. Custa-me crer que eu possa encontrar lindos panoramas, amplidão absoluta e liberdade, por detrás do horizonte oriental. Não me entusiasma a perspectiva de um passeio até lá, mas creio que a floresta do horizonte ocidental desdobra-se ininterruptamente para as bandas do sol poente e, de permeio, não existem cidades grandes ou pequenas capazes de turbarem a minha tranqüilidade. Deixai-me viver onde me aprouver. Deste lado temos a cidade, do outro, o deserto, e cada vez me desprendo mais da cidade para mais pertencer ao deserto. Não me ateria tanto a este assunto não fora a minha crença de que algo parecido ocorre aos meus patrícios, constituindo mesmo sua tendência predominante. Devo caminhar para o Oregon e não para a Europa. Nesse mesmo sentido movimenta-se a nação e posso afirmar que a humanidade avança de leste para oeste. Testemunhamos nestes poucos anos o fenômeno de uma migração no sudeste, na colonização da Austrália; mas este se nos apresenta como um movimento retrógrado e, a julgar pelo caráter moral e físico da primeira geração de australianos, ainda não demonstrou se foi realmente uma experiência vitoriosa. Os Tártaros orientais acham que nada existe a oeste, além do Tibete. “Lá acaba o mundo”, afirmam eles; “nada existe além, senão um mar sem fim.” É no leste absoluto que eles vivem. Dirigimo-nos para leste para realizar a história e estudar as obras de arte e a literatura, buscando as origens da raça, para oeste, encaminhamo-nos com o que para o futuro, comum espírito de empreendimento e de aventura. O Atlântico é um rio do inferno, o qual, quando o singramos, nos proporciona a oportunidade de esquecer o Velho Mundo e suas instituições. Senão lograrmos êxito desta vez, talvez haja outra oportunidade para a raça posterior, antes que ele atinja as margens do Estige, que é o rio infernal do Pacífico, e tem três vezes a largura daquele. Ignoro a significação que possa ter, ou até que ponto seja um a evidenciação de singularidade um indivíduo consentir que os seus passos coincidam em direção com o movimento geral migratório da raça; mas sei que algo da mesma natureza do instinto migratório dos pássaros e dos quadrúpedes que, em alguns exemplos, sabe-se ter afetado a família dos esquilos, impelindo-os a um movimento geral e misterioso tão vasto que, segundo o testemunho de alguns, foram vistos atravessando os rios mais largos, cada qual arribado no seu cavaco individual, a cauda erguida à guisa de vela, e, com seus semelhantes mortos, levantando pontes para a travessia de riachos mais estreitos — que alguma coisa como o furor que afeta na primavera o gado de propriedade particular e que se atribui a um verme que dá na cauda, afeta não só as nações como os indivíduos, quer perenemente, quer de tempos em tempos. Nenhum bando de gansos selvagens vê-se cacarejando em nossa cidade e essa circunstância, de um certo modo, desvaloriza a propriedade local e, se eu fosse corretor, levaria em conta a deficiência. Todos os crepúsculos que contemplo inspiram-me o desejo de ir para um oeste, tão distante e tão belo, como aquele dentro do qual mergulha o sol, que parece migrar diariamente para oeste e nos tenta a segui-lo. Ele é o Pioneiro do Grande Ocidente, a quem as nações seguem. Sonhamos toda a noite com aqueles contornos de colinas no horizonte, posto que sejam formados apenas de vapor e tenham sido antes incandescidos com os raios solares. A ilha da Atlântida e as ilhas e jardins das Hespérides, uma espécie de paraíso terrestre, parecem ter sido o Grande Oeste dos antigos, envolvido em mistério e poesia. Quem não terá visto em imaginação, quando em contemplação do céu crepuscular, os jardins das Hespérides e a origem de todas aquelas fábulas? Colombo sentiu a tendência do imperativo para o oeste com maior intensidade do que qualquer pessoa anteriormente. Cedeu a tal força invisível e descobriu um Novo Mundo para Castela e Leão. A multidão de homens naqueles dias sentia a fragrância suave dos prados distantes. Em que parte do globo pode encontrar-se uma área de igual extensão da ocupada pelo volume dos nossos Estados, tão férteis e tão ricos, de produções as mais variadas e onde tão bem se adaptam os Europeus? Michaux, que só conhecia uma parte deles, afirma que “as espécies de árvores gigantescas são muito mais numerosas na América do Norte do que na Europa; nos Estados Unidos existem mais de cento e quarenta espécies que excedem trinta pés de altura; na França existem apenas trinta que atingem essa altura”. Os botânicos mais modernos corroboram suas observações. Humboldt veio à América para realizar seus sonhos de adolescente de estudar a vegetação tropical e contemplou-a, em sua perfeição suprema, nas florestas primitivas do Amazonas, a selva mais gigantesca da terra, e que com tanta eloqüência descreveu. O geógrafo Guyot, que é europeu, vai além — vai além da minha própria disposição de segui-lo, salvo quando afirma: “Assim com o a planta é feita para o animal, assim como o mundo vegetal é feito para o mundo animal, a América é feita para o homem do Velho Mundo... O homem do Velho Mundo põe-se a caminho. Partindo dos planaltos da Ásia, desce de estágio em estágio para a Europa. Cada um de seus passos marca-se por uma nova civilização mais importante que a anterior, por uma força mais pujante de desenvolvimento. Em chegando ao Atlântico, faz uma pausa às margens desse oceano desconhecido, cujos extremos também não conhece, e aí faz uma curta pausa. Uma vez esgotado o rico solo da Europa e retemperadas suas forças, recomeça então sua aventura, dirigindo-se para oeste, como dantes.” Até aqui, Guyot. Desse impulso ocidental, entrando em contato com o obstáculo do Atlântico, nasceram ocomércio e os empreendimentos dos tempos modernos. O jovem Michaux, no seu Travels West of the Alleghanies in 1802, informa que a pergunta comum no recém-colonizado oeste era, “de que parte do mundo vindes?”, como se essas regiões vastas e férteis fossem naturalmente o lugar de reunião e país comum de todos os habitantes do globo. Para empregar uma palavra latina obsoleta, eu poderia dizer, Ex Oriente lux; ex Occidente frux. Do leste, luz; do oeste, frutos. Sir Francis Head, viajante inglês e governador-geral do Canadá afirma-nos que “a natureza em ambos os hemisférios setentrional e meridional do Novo Mundo não só esboçou suas criações em maior escala como pintou todo o quadro com cores mais brilhantes e custosas do que as que empregava no delinearnento e embelezamento do Velho Mundo... Os céus da América parecem infinitamente mais altos e mais azuis, o ar mais fresco, o frio mais intenso, a lua parece maior, as estrelas são mais cintilantes, o trovão mais forte, o relâmpago mais vívido, o vento mais veloz, a chuva mais pesada, mais elevadas as colinas, os rios mais longos, as florestas mais vastas, mais amplas as planícies”. Este relatório servirá ao menos para destruir o de Buffon, sobre este lado do mundo e suas produções. Já de há muito Linneu afirmara: “Nescio quæfacies læta, glabra plantis Americanis”: Não sei o que existe de alegre e liso no aspecto das plantas americanas; e eu acho que neste país não existem, ou existem poucas, Africanæ bestiæ, feras africanas, como as chamam os Romanos, e que também nesse particular seja maravilhosamente próprio para a habitação do homem. Contam-nos que num raio de três milhas do centro da Índia oriental, cidade de Singapura, alguns dos habitantes são anualmente carregados por tigres; mas o viajante pode deitar-se à noite nas matas de quase todas as regiões da América do Norte sem receio de feras. Tais testemunhos são encorajadores. Se a lua aqui parece maior do que na Europa, provavelmente também o sol parece maior. Se os céus da América parecem infinitamente mais altos e as estrelas mais cintilantes, confio em que esses fatos simbolizam as elevações a que a filosofia, a poesia e a religião dos seus habitantes poderão alçar-se um dia. Pelo menos, talvez os céus imateriais parecerão tão altaneiros quanto o espírito americano e as constelações cintilantes na mesma intensidade. Pois, sou dos que crêem na influência do clima sobre o homem — como algo existente no ar das montanhas, que nutre o espírito e inspira. O homem não se desenvolverá intelectualmente a maiores perfeições na mesma proporção que o faz fisicamente, sob tais influências? Ou, em nada importará o número de dias nublados que contar na sua existência? Sou de opinião que serem os mais imaginativos, que os nossos pensamentos serão mais lúcidos, mais frescos e mais etéreos, como os nossos céus — nosso entendimento, mais compreensivo e amplo, como as nossas planícies — nosso intelecto geralmente, numa maior escala, como nosso trovão, nossos rios e montanhas e florestas — e os nossos corações hão mesmo de corresponder, em extensão, profundidade e grandeza, aos nossos mares continentais. Talvez ao viajante surja algo que ele mesmo não saiba definir, delœta e glabra, de jovial e sereno, nas nossas próprias faces. De resto, qual o desígnio do mundo e para que foi descoberta a América? Aos Americanos, nem preciso responder. “Para o oeste a estrela do império se dirige.” Como um verdadeiro patriota, teria vergonha de pensar que Adão no paraíso fosse mais favoravelmente aquinhoado de que o mais humilde camponês deste país. Nossas inclinações em Massachusetts não se confinam à Nova Inglaterra; posto que sejamos do Sul, inclinamo-nos pelo Oeste. Aí situa-se o lar dos irmãos mais novos, como entre os Escandinavos punham-se ao mar em busca de seus bens. É demasiado cedo para estudarmos hebraico; é mais importante compreendermos até a gíria dos nossos dias. Há alguns meses fui ver um panorama do Reno. Era como um sonho da Idade Média. Deixei-me flutuar ao longo do seu caudal histórico em algo mais que imaginação, sob pontes construídas pelos Romanos e consertadas por heróis posteriores, passei por cidades e castelos cujos próprios nomes soavam como música aos meus ouvidos e cada uma das quais foi motivo para uma lenda. Havia Ehrenbreitstein, Rolandseck e Coblentz as quais eu só conhecia pela história. Tratava-se de ruínas que particularmente me interessavam . Dir-se-ia que subia de suas águas e das colinas cobertas de hera e dos vales uma música surda como a dos Cruzados partindo para a Terra Santa. Eu flutuava avante sob a égide do encantamento como se fora transportado a uma idade heróica e como se houvera respirado uma atmosfera de magnanimidade. Logo a seguir fui ver um panorama do Mississípi, e ao passo que me encaminhava rio acima à luz do dia e via os barcos fazendo provisões de lenha, contei as cidades nascentes, encarei as ruínas frescas de Nauvoo, contemplei os índios que atravessavam o córrego, dirigindo-se para oeste e, como anteriormente eu houvera observado o Moselle, agora observei o Ohio e o Missouri e atentei para as lendas de Dubuque e das Escarpas de Wenona — ainda cuidando mais do futuro do que do passado ou do presente — vi que este era um córrego do Reno, de espécie diferente; que as fundações dos castelos ainda estavam por ser lançadas e as famosas pontes sobre o rio, ainda por serem construídas; e senti que esta era a verdadeira idade heróica, embora não o soubéssemos, eis que o herói é comumente o mais modesto e o mais obscuro dos homens. O Oeste de que falo é apenas um sinônimo de selva; e o que venho desenvolvendo para afirmar é que na rusticidade está a preservação do mundo. Cada árvore exterioriza suas fibras para entregá-las à selva. As cidades adquirem-nas a qualquer preço. Os homens aram a terra e navegam por causa delas. É das florestas e das selvas que provêm os tônicos, as raízes e cascas que fortificam a humanidade. Os nossos ancestrais eram selvagens. O episódio da amamentação de Rómulo e Remo por uma loba não é um a fábula mitológica. Os fundadores de todos os Estados que se tornaram eminentes também buscaram sustento e vigor em fonte igualmente selvagem. Exatamente porque as crianças do Império não foram amamentadas pela loba se deixaram conquistar e preterir pelas crianças das florestas setentrionais, que o foram. Creio na floresta e nos prados e na noite que faz medrar o trigo. Exigimos no nosso chá uma infusão de pinheiro ou de árvore da vida. Há grande diferença entre comer e beber por necessidade e por mera gulodice. O hotentote devora com avidez a medula do Koodoo e outros antílopes vivos e isso por índole e sistema. Alguns dos nossos índios setentrionais comem crua a medula do rangífer ártico, assim como outras partes, inclusive até as pontas das aspas, quando moles. E nisto talvez tenham feito uma incursão pelas cozinhas de Paris. Apanham o que usualmente serve para alimentar o fogo. E talvez isto seja melhor para fazer um homem do que carne de boi cevado ou de porco de açougue. Mostrai-me uma rusticidade a cujo resplendor nenhuma civilização possa resistir — como se vivêssemos na medula dos antílopes devorados vivos. Existem certas zonas que emolduram a harmonia dos tordos e para os quais eu migraria— desertos onde jamais pisou o homem e aos quais, creio, já me aclimatei. O caçador africano Cumming conta-nos que a pele do alce, assim como a da maioria de outros antílopes recém-mortos emite o mais delicioso perfume de árvores e de relva. Gostaria que todos os homens fossem tanto como um antílop eselvagem e tanto uma parte e parcela da natureza que a sua própria pessoa anunciasse aos nossos sentidos a sua presença e nos lembrasse dos setores da natureza que mais freqüentaram. Não sinto nenhum desejo de ser satírico, quando afirmo que o casaco do armadilheiro exala o odor de almíscar; para mim, constitui um aroma muito mais agradável do que o que comumente exala da roupa do comerciante ou do cientista. Quando vou ter a um guarda-casaca destes homens e pego em suas roupas, nada me sugere as planícies enrelvadas e os prados em flor que eles percorreram, mas antes lembram as prosaicas trocas comerciais e as bibliotecas. Uma pele tisnada é algo mais que respeitável, e talvez seja mais adequada para um homem a cor oliva do que a cor branca — um alienígena. “O cara-pálida!”. Não me admira que o africano tivesse compaixão dele. Afirma Darwin, o naturalista: “Um homem branco, banhando-se ao lado de um taitiano, era como uma planta alvejada pela arte do jardineiro, comparada com outra planta viçosa, de um verde escuro, que medrasse pujantemente na amplidão dos campos.” Ben Jonson exclama: “Quão próximo do bom está o que é belo!” E eu parodiaria: “Quão próximo do bom está o que é agreste!” A vida compreende-se na rusticidade. O mais vivo é o mais selvagem. Posto que ainda não subjugada pelo homem, a selva o retempera. Aquele que, premido pelas circunstâncias, sempre trabalhou incessantemente e sem descanso, que se desenvolveu rapidamente e esgotou as reservas da vida, encontrar-se-ia sempre num país novo, cercado da matéria-prima da vida. Pôr-se-ia a trepar nas árvores da floresta primitiva. As minhas esperanças e o meu futuro não estão nos prados e nos campos cultivados, nem nas vilas ou cidades, mas sim nos charcos ínvios e tiritantes. Quando, em tempos idos, eu analisava a minha predileção por alguma fazenda em cuja compra me mostrava interessado, freqüentemente descobria que me achava atraído exclusivamente por algumas braças quadradas de atoleiro impermeável e insondável — com uma cloaca natural num canto. Era essa a espécie de jóia que me deslumbrava. Para minha subsistência, retiro muito mais dos pântanos que circundam a minha cidade natal do que das hortas cultivadas da aldeia. Não existem mais belos canteiros para os meus olhos do que as densas quadras de andrômeda anã (Cassandra calyculata) que cobre esses pontos tenros da superfície da terra. À botânica só cumpre fornecer-me os nomes dos arbustos que aí vicejam — o mirtilo, a andrômeda, a azaléia e a ródora — todos encontradiços no charco tiritante. Sempre me ocorre que gostaria de que minha casa fosse fronteira a essa massa verde e calma de vegetação, desprezando qualquer cultura de flores e molduras, adornos exóticos e cachopos; nada de calçadas de cascalho, para que não veja as faixas fecundas que existem sob as janelas conspurcadas por esterco importado, cobrindo os montões de terra retirada quando da escavação da adega. Por que não colocar a minha casa, a minha sala atrás desse lugar, ao invés de colocá-la atrás de um aglomerado estéril de curiosidades, daquela pobre justificação de uma natureza a arte, a que denomino meu jardim? É tarefa penosa limpar a casa e pô-la em ordem, dando-lhe uma aparência decente, quando ali esteve trabalhando um carpinteiro ou um pedreiro, embora caiba em partes iguais ao transeunte e ao morador dela. A grade frontal de maior bom-gosto possível jamais me despertou curiosidade e atenção; os ornatos mais bem trabalhados logo me entediavam e aborreciam. Construí pois os peitoris das vossas janelas nas próprias margens do charco (posto que talvez não seja o melhor lugar para um a adega seca) e eis, assim, barrado o acesso aos homens das cidades. Os jardins frontais não foram feitos para neles permanecermos, mas, quando muito, para através deles passarmos, em direção aos fundos. Embora me julgueis perverso, se me propusessem ir morar na vizinhança do mais belo jardim já concebido pelo engenho humano, ou então, nas proximidades de um charco medonho, certamente me decidiria pelo charco. Quão vazios, pois, têm sido todos os vossos labores para mim, ó cidadãos! Minha disposição infalivelmente cresce na proporção da tristeza exterior. Dai-me o oceano, o deserto ou a rusticidade! No deserto, o ar puro e a solidão compensam a ausência de umidade e de fertilidade. O viajante Burton afirma, a propósito: “Vosso moral melhora; tornai-vos francos e cordiais, hospitaleiros e sinceros... No deserto, as bebidas espirituosas só excitam aborrecimento. Só existe gozo profundo numa existência puramente animal.” Os que de há muito viajam pelas estepes da Tartária declaram: “Ao reentrarem terras cultivadas, a agitação, a perplexidade e a balbúrdia da civilização nos oprimia e sufocava; o ar parecia nos faltar e nos sentíamos a todo instante como que prestes a morrer de asfixia”. Quando desejo recrear-me, procuro a mata mais sombria, a mais fechada e interminável e, na linguagem citadina, o charco mais medonho. Entro num charco como num lugar sagrado —um sanctum sanctorum. Lá encontra-se a força, a essência da natureza. A mata agreste cobre a areia virgem — e o mesmo solo serve para os homens e para as árvores. A saúde de um homem requer tantos alqueires de prado para a sua preservação como sua fazenda demanda quantidades consideráveis de adubos. Lá se encontra a forte alimentação de que vive. Uma vila subsiste, não mais pela existência de homens honrados que nela residam do que pelas matas e charcos que a circundam. Um distrito onde uma floresta primitiva se descortine acima da terra e outra floresta primitiva apodreça no subsolo — tal distrito destina-se a fornecer não somente trigo e batatas, mas poetas e filósofos para as gerações vindouras. Em tal solo foram criados Homero, Confúcio e outros, e de tal rusticidade provém o Reformador, comendo locustas e mel. Conservar animais selvagens implica geralmente na criação duma floresta que lhes sirva para permanência ou estadas. O mesmo acontece ao homem. Há uma centena de anos vendiam nas ruas cascas retiradas das nossas próprias matas. No próprio aspecto daquelas árvores primitivas e nodosas havia, creio, um processo de curtir, que enrijecia e consolidava as fibras dos pensamentos dos homens. Como me entristece a degeneração gradativa a que chegaram os dias da nossa vila natal, quando não se pode colher uma braçada de cascas de boa espessura, e já não produzimos breu e terebentina! As nações civilizadas — Grécia, Roma, Inglaterra — devem sua existência às florestas primitivas que há séculos se decompuseram, exatamente onde se erguem aquelas nações. Sobrevivem enquanto não se exaurir o solo. Pobre da cultura humana! Pouco se deve esperar de uma nação quando se extingue a fonte vegetal e que é compelida assim a fazer adubo dos ossos dos seus ancestrais. Então o poeta mantém-se unicamente com o fluxo abundante de sua adiposidade e o filósofo volve às suas tíbias cruzadas. Diz-se ser incumbência dos Americanos “trabalhar o solo virgem” e que “a agricultura aqui já assume proporções não conhecidas em qualquer outra parte”. Penso que o fazendeiro demite o índio precisamente porque este reivindica as terras e se faz assim mais forte e, de um certo modo, mais natural. Há dias, punha-me a demarcar para um homem uma simples linha reta de cento e trinta e duas varas de comprimento, através de um pântano em cuja entrada podiam ter sido escritas as palavras que Dante leu no vestíbulo das regiões infernais — “Despojai-vos de toda esperança, ó vós que entrais” — isto é, de jamais sair; onde de uma feita vi meu patrão enterrado até ao pescoço, nadando pela vida na sua propriedade, posto que ainda fosse inverno. Ele ainda possuía outro pântano semelhante que de modo algum eu pude medir, pois que se encontrava inteiramente submerso e ainda, com relação a um terceiro pântano, cujo levantamento fiz a distância, observou-me que, fiel aos seus instintos, em hipótese alguma dele se desfaria, por causa da lama aí existente. E esse homem pretende construir um fosso envolvente em torno do pântano, dentro de quarenta meses, e reivindicá-lo com a magia da sua enxada. Refiro-me a ele apenas para retratar o tipo de uma classe. As armas com que conquistamos as nossas vitórias mais importantes que deviam ser transmitidas como legado de pai a filho, não são a espada e a lança mas a foice e a enxada, tintos com o sangue de muitos prados e manchados com o pó de muitos campos rijos. Os próprios ventos açoitavam os milharais e indicavam o caminho aonde não podia penetrar. Não havia melhor ferramenta com que o homem pudesse furar a terra do que a concha de um molusco. Mas o fazendeiro arma-se de arado e enxada. Em literatura, só o rústico nos atrai. Frouxidão é apenas outro nome para mansidão. É o pensamento incivilizado, livre e bruto em Hamlet na Ilíada, em todas as Escrituras e Mitologias, não aprendidas nas escolas, que nos delicia. Assim como o pato selvagem é mais veloz e mais belo do que o pato doméstico, assim também é o pensamento rústico, o qual de permeio como orvalho cadente, alça seu vôo por cima das cercas. Um livro verdadeiramente bom é algo tão natural e tão inesperada e inexplicavelmente belo e perfeito como uma flor silvestre descoberta nas pradarias do Oeste ou nas selvas de Leste. O gênio é uma luz que torna visíveis as trevas, como o resplendor do relâmpago que, talvez, despedace o próprio templo da sapiência — e não uma vela acesa na flama da raça, que empalidece ante a luz comum do dia. A literatura inglesa, desde os dias dos menestréis aos poetas laquistas — Chaucer e Spenser e Milton e mesmo Shakespeare inclusive— não respira atmosfera completamente pura e, neste sentido, tom rústico. É uma literatura civilizada e essencialmente mansa, refletindo Grécia e Roma. Sua rusticidade é uma mata verde, seu homem selvagem, um Robin Hood. Há abundância de amor genial da natureza, mas não tanto da verdadeira natureza. Suas crônicas dão-nos conta de quando seus animais selvagens, e não o homem selvagem, tornaram-se extintos. A ciência de Humboldt é uma coisa, a poesia é outra coisa. O poeta de hoje, em que pesem todas as descoberta da ciência e os conhecimentos acumulados da humanidade não apresentam vantagem sobre Homero. Onde se encontra a literatura que dá expressão à natureza? Seria bom poeta aquele que pudesse imprimir os ventos e os rios em sua obra, para falarem por ele; aquele que fixasse as palavras às suas significações primitivas, assim como os fazendeiros enterram estacas no oitão que a geada fendeu; aquele que deduzisse suas palavras, sempre que as empregasse, transplantava-as para suas páginas ainda com terra aderente às raízes; aquele cujas palavras fossem tão verdadeiras, frescas e naturais que pareceriam expandir-se como os botões de rosas à aproximação da Primavera, embora permanecessem meio sufocados entre duas folhas fétidas numa biblioteca — sim, florescer e ostentar fruto lá, segundo sua espécie, anualmente, para o leitor fiel, em harmonia com a natureza ambiente. Não tenho conhecimento de qualquer poesia que possa citar e que expresse convenientemente esta ternura pelo rústico. Que se aproxime desse estilo, o que há de melhor é medíocre. Não sei onde encontrar em qualquer literatura, antiga ou moderna, qualquer notícia que me encha daquela natureza com a qual estou ambientado. Percebereis que exijo alguma coisa que nenhuma idade, de Augusto ou de Elizabeth, que nenhuma cultura, em suma, pode dar. A mitologia aproxima-se desse ideal mais do que qualquer coisa. Em que natureza muito mais fértil não tem suas raízes a mitologia grega do que a literatura inglesa! A mitologia é o fruto que o Velho Mundo produziu antes de se exaurir o seu solo, antes que a fantasia e a imaginação fossem afetadas pela praga; e que ainda produz, onde seu vigor primitivo não se abate. Todas as outras literaturas resistem, apenas, como os olmos, que sombreiam as nossas casas; mas isto é como a grande árvore-dragão das Antilhas, tão velha como a humanidade, e, verdade ou não, resistirá tempo igual, pois a decadência de outras literaturas prepara o solo sobre o qual ela florescerá. O Oeste prepara-se para juntar suas fábulas às de Leste. Os vales do Ganges, o Nilo e o Reno tendo dado tanto de si, resta ver-se o que os vales do Amazonas, o Prata, o Orinoco, o São Lourenço e o Mississípi produzirão. Talvez quando, no decurso dos séculos, a liberdade americana se houver tornado uma ficção do passado — como de um certo modo é uma ficção do presente — os poetas do mundo serão inspirados pela mitologia americana. Os mais rústicos sonhos dos homens selvagens não são os menos verdadeiros, posto que não se possam recomendar ao senso comum de hoje dos Ingleses e Americanos. Não é toda verdade que se recomenda ao senso comum. A natureza reserva um lugar para a vinha silvestre assim como para a couve. Algumas expressões da verdade são reminiscentes, outras meramente sensíveis, como a frase, e outras, proféticas. Algumas formas de doença podem até ser prenúncios de formas de saúde. O geólogo descobriu que as figuras de serpentes, grifos, dragões voadores e outros fantásticos embelezamentos de brasões têm seus protótipos nas formas de espécies fósseis que foram extintas antes da criação do homem e, daí, “indicam um conhecimento fraco e sombrio de um prévio estágio de existência orgânica”. Os Indus sonharam que a Terra repousava sobre um elefante, o elefante numa tartaruga e a tartaruga numa serpente: e, posto que seja o caso duma coincidência sem importância, não virá fora de propósito lembrar-se aqui que se descobriu recentemente na Ásia uma tartaruga fóssil, suficientemente grande para suportar um elefante. Confesso-me suspeito no que tange a estas fantasias do agreste, que transcendem a ordem do tempo e a do progresso. São o recreio mais sublime do intelecto. A perdiz ama a ervilha, exceto a que, com ela, vai para a panela. Enfim, tudo que é bom é agreste e livre. Existe algo numa nota musical, seja produzido por um instrumento, ou pela voz humana — tomai para exemplo o som de uma corneta numa noite de Verão — que, por sua rusticidade, falando sem ironia, recorda-me os gritos emitidos pelas feras selvagens em suas florestas nativas. Pelo que infiro, trata-se de qualquer coisa da sua rusticidade. Dai-me para amigos e vizinhos homens selvagens, e não civilizados. A rusticidade do selvagem é apenas um pálido símbolo da terrível ferocidade que preside à sociabilidade dos homens e dos amantes. Gosto de presenciar os animais domésticos reafirmarem seus direitos de nascimento — uma certa prova de que não perderam totalmente seus hábitos e vigor originais; como por exemplo, quando a vaca do meu vizinho evade-se do pasto no começo da Primavera e nada intrepidamente no rio, um caudal frio e acinzentado, de vinte e cinco a trinta varas de largura, avolumado pelo degelo. É o búfalo atravessando o Mississípi. Tais proezas, aos meus olhos, conferem alguma dignidade aos rebanhos — já dignificados. As sementes do instinto são conservadas por tempo indeterminado sob o couro espesso do gado e dos cavalos, quais sementes no ventre da terra. O gado quando se recreia o faz inesperadamente. Presenciei, duma feita, uma manada de doze bois e vacas, que corriam e pulavam incontrolavelmente, como se foram ratos gigantescos, como se foram gatos, até. Davam de cabeça, erguiam os rabos, precipitavam-se para o cume de uma colina e daí desciam também velozmente, e eu notei, pelas suas aspas, assim como pela sua atividade, o parentesco com a família dos veados. Mas, ai deles! Um grito repentino Oa! arrefeceria o seu ardor imediatamente, reduzi-los-ia de animais vivos a carne comestível e enrijeceria seus flancos e tendões como uma locomotiva. Quem senão o Anjo Mau gritou Oa! à humanidade? Com efeito, a vida do gado, como a de muitos homens, é apenas uma espécie de locomoção; movimentam um flanco de cada vez e o homem, com sua maquinaria, encontra em meio caminho o cavalo e o boi. Qualquer parte que for tocada pelo chicote torna-se paralítica, de conseguinte. Quem poderia pensar num flanco de qualquer dos elementos da família dos felinos, como falamos dum flanco de carne verde? Folgo que os cavalos e corcéis morram antes que sejam feitos escravos dos homens e que os próprios homens tenham ainda reservado alguma aveia brava para semear antes que se tornem membros submissos da sociedade. Sem dúvida, nem todos os homens são igualmente assimiláveis pela civilização; e, posto que a maioria, como cães e carneiros, sejam mansos por natureza e hereditariedade, esta não é razão para que os outros tenham a sua índole contrariada e se reduzam ao mesmo nível. De um modo geral, os homens são iguais, mas foram feitos diversos para que pudessem ser vários. Se se trata de apresentar uma qualidade comum, um homem fará quase ou exatamente tão bem quanto outro; se uma qualidade superior, a sobrevalência individual deve ser considerada. Qualquer homem pode obstruir um buraco para prevenir a penetração do vento, mas nenhum outro homem teria se utilizado com tanta felicidade de uma ilustração como o autor desta. Confúcio afirma: “As peles do tigre e do leopardo, quando curtidas, são como as peles do cão e do carneiro curtidas.” Mas não é cogitação de uma verdadeira cultura domesticar tigres, nem tornar ferozes os carneiros; e o melhor emprego delas não é, com efeito, o curti-los para a manufatura de calçados. Ao correr os olhos por uma lista de nomes de homens num a língua estrangeira, como de oficiais militares, ou de autores que escreveram sobre um assunto especial, advirto-me mais uma vez de que nada existe num nome. O nome Menschikoff, por exemplo, nada ostenta em simais humano aos meus ouvidos do que um varredor e pode até pertencer a um rato. Assim como são para nós os nomes dos Poloneses e dos Russos, assim são os nossos para eles. É com o se eles tivessem sido chamados por uma rima infantil — Iery wiery ichery van, tittle-tol-tan. Vejo em imaginação uma horda de criaturas selvagens acotovelando-se sobre a terra e a cada uma o pastor atribuiu algum som estrangeiro em seu próprio dialeto. Os nomes dos homens são, sem dúvida tão vulgares e ignóbeis com o Bose e Tray, nomes de cães. Acho que haveria alguma vantagem para a filosofia se os homens fossem apelidados apenas em conjunto, com o são conhecidos. Seria necessário apenas conhecer a espécie e talvez a raça ou variedade, para conhecer o indivíduo. Não estamos propensos a crer que todo soldado dum exército romano tivesse nome próprio individual — porque não supomos que ele tivesse caráter próprio. Presentemente nossos únicos verdadeiros nomes são alcunhas. Conheci um menino que, devido à energia característica, foi chamado “Intrépido” pelos companheiros e este suplantou seu nome de batismo. Alguns viajantes contam que o índio a princípio não recebia nome, mas o adquiria e seu nome era a sua reputação. E em algumas tribos, recebia um novo nome com cada nova façanha. É doloroso quando um homem ostenta um nome por mera conveniência, não conquistou nenhum nome ou reputação. Não concordo que simples nomes façam distinções, mas visualizamos homens em bandos, malgrado eles. Não será um nome conhecido que se me afigurará menos estranho um homem. Pode ser dado a um selvagem que mantenha em segredo o seu próprio título de guerra, conquistado na floresta. Todos nós temos no nosso interior um selvagem intrépido e um nome selvagem é, por certo, algures, considerado nosso. Observo que o meu vizinho, que apresenta Guilherme ou Edwin como o epíteto de família, despe-o com a jaqueta. O nome não lhe adere quando adormecido ou indignado, ou quando exaltado por uma paixão ou por uma inspiração. Parece-me ouvir pronunciado por algum parente seu, uma vez ou outra, seu nome selvagem original, em algum jargão ou mesmo em algum idioma melodioso. E aqui está esta nossa mãe, gigantesca, selvagem e ululante — a natureza — omnipresente, com tal beleza e tal afeto pelos filhos como o leopardo; e, todavia, dela nos desmamamos tão cedo para a sociedade, para essa cultura que consiste exclusivamente no entrosamento de homem a homem — uma espécie de criação recíproca, de que resulta, no máximo, uma simples nobreza inglesa, uma civilização destinada a duração efêmera. Na sociedade, nas melhores instituições dos homens, é fácil deter-se uma certa precocidade. Quando ainda devêramos ser crianças já somos rapazolas. Dai-me uma cultura que apresente muito esterco dos prados e que se origine das profundezas do solo e não uma que tenha vicejado à custa de fertilizantes artificiais e de ferramentas modernas e de processos novos, tão somente! Tenho ouvido falar de muitos pobres estudantes, enfermos dos olhos, os quais se desenvolveriam mais rapidamente, não só intelectual mas fisicamente, se, em vez de se deitarem tão tarde, se recolhessem honestamente mais cedo. Pode existir um excesso mesmo de luz nascente. O francês Niépce descobriu o “actinismo”, essa força existente nos raios do sol que produz um efeito químico; as rochas de granito, as estruturas de pedra e as estátuas de metal “são todas igualmente passíveis das nocivas irradiações do astro e, graças às reservas da natureza não menos maravilhosa, não se esfacelam ao mais delicado toque do mais débil dos agentes do universo”. Mas ele observou que “os corpos que sofreram essa mudança à luz do dia tinham o poder de restaurar-se às suas condições primitivas durante as horas noturnas, quando tal influência já sobre eles não atuava”. E com isso se inferiu que “as horas de treva são tão necessárias aos corpos inorgânicos como sabemos serem a noite e o sono necessários ao reino orgânico”. Por isso, também a lua não brilha todas as noites, pois que dá lugar à escuridão. Sou de opinião que todos os homens não se devam cultivar mais do que os alqueires de terra: seja uma parte semeada, mas a maior parte seja reservada em pradarias e florestas, não só para servir a um uso imediato, mas ainda como previsão para um futuro distante, tendo-se em vista as devastações florestais constantes. Além das letras inventadas por Cadmus, ainda existem outras que as crianças devem aprender. Os Espanhóis possuem um bom termo para expressar esse conhecimento rústico e obscuro — Gramática parda — uma espécie de dito provinciano tirado do mesmo leopardo a que me referi antes. Ouvimos falar numa Sociedade pró-Difusão de Conhecimentos Üteis. Sabe-se que conhecimento é força ou coisa semelhante. Sou de opinião que seja de igual mister uma Sociedade pró-Difusão de Ignorância Útil, a que chamaremos Belo Conhecimento, um conhecimento útil, num sentido mais elevado; pois que é a maioria dos nossos gabados pretensos conhecimentos, senão a presunção de que sabemos algo e que nos privadas vantagens da nossa real ignorância? Aquilo a que chamamos conhecimento é nas mais das vezes a nossa positiva ignorância; positiva ignorância é o nosso conhecimento negativo. Ao cabo de longos anos de trabalho paciente e de leitura dos jornais — pois que são bibliotecas científicas senão pilhas de jornais? — um homem acumula miríades de fatos, arruma-os na memória e então quando em alguma Primavera se desarvora para os Grandes Campos do pensamento, vai, por assim dizer, à relva como qualquer cavalo e se desatrela todos os arreios no estábulo. Eu aconselharia à Sociedade pró-Difusão de Conhecimentos Úteis, às vezes: Dirija-se à relva. Com estes feno durante muito tempo. Com os brotos verdes, chegou a Primavera. As próprias vacas são conduzidas para as pastagens rurais antes do término de Maio, embora seja do meu conhecimento que um fazendeiro excêntrico manteve sua vaca na ceva e deu-lhe feno durante todo o ano. Assim, freqüentemente, a Sociedade pró-Difusão de Conhecimentos Úteis cuida do seugado. A ignorância de um homem às vezes não é só útil, mas bela — ao passo que seus pretensos conhecimentos são mais que inúteis, além de serem feios. Qual o melhor homem com quem tratar-se — o que nada sabe de um assunto e, o que é extremamente raro, sabe que nada sabe, ou o que realmente sabe alguma coisa do assunto, mas julga que sabe tudo? Meu anseio de saber é intermitente, mas o meu anseio de banhar a cabeça em atmosferas que os pés desconhecem é perene e constante. O ponto mais alto a que podemos atingir não é o saber, mas a simpatia com inteligência. Ignoro se esse conhecimento superior importa em alguma coisa mais definida que uma novela e grande surpresa sobre uma revelação repentina da insuficiência de tudo que antes chamávamos conhecimento — uma descoberta que existem mais coisas no céu e na terra do que as com que sonha a nossa filosofia. É a devastação da neblina pelo sol. O homem não pode saber em grau mais alto, nem pode encarar serenamente e impunemente a face do sol: “Não percebereis isso, quando percebendo uma coisa particular”, ensinam os oráculos caldeus. Há algo de servil no hábito de invocar uma lei que devemos obedecer. Podemos estudar as leis por conveniência própria, mas uma vida vitoriosa não conhece leis. É decerto uma descoberta infeliz a de uma lei que nos obriga, sabendo-se que antes ignorávamos que éramos obrigados. Vivei livre, filho da neblina — e com respeito ao saber somos todos filhos da neblina. O homem que escolhe viver na liberdade é superior a todas as leis em virtude da relação existente entre si e o legislador. “É dever ativo”, afirma o Vishnu Purana, “o que não é pelo nosso enclausuramento; é saber o que for pela nossa liberação: qualquer outro dever é bom apenas para entediar; todos os outros conhecimentos são apenas a habilidade de um artista.” Notável a escassez de acontecimentos ou crises existentes nas nossas histórias; pouco exercitados de espírito temos sido nós; quão poucas são as experiências que temos amassado. Gostaria de assegurar-me que me desenvolvo a olhos vistos e pujantemente, embora o meu próprio desenvolvimento perturbe essa frouxa equanimidade — embora seja com luta através de noites longas, sombrias e sufocantes, ou zonas de sombras. Bom seria se todas as nossas vidas fossem até uma tragédia divina, em vez dessa comédia ou farsa trivial. Dante, Bunyan e outros parecem ter-se exercitado em espírito mais do que nós: infligiram-lhes uma espécie de cultura que os nossos colégios e escolas distritais não infundem. Até Maomé, embora muitos escarneçam do seu nome, teve muito mais porque viver, sim, e por que morrer, do que eles. Quando, em raros intervalos, algum pensamento ocorre a alguém que por acaso caminha por uma estrada de ferro, a com posição de vagões pode, de fato, passar desapercebidamente. Mas logo, devido a alguma lei inexorável, nossa vida passa e os vagões retornam . Enquanto quase todos os homens sentem uma atração irresistível que os arrasta para a sociedade, poucos são atraídos fortemente para a natureza. Em suas relações com a natureza, os homens parecem-me, em sua maior parte, e em que pese sua arte, inferiores aos animais. Nem sempre se estabelece um a bela relação, como no caso dos animais. Como, entre nós, se aprecia pouco a beleza do panorama! É preciso que nos digam que os Gregos chamavam o mundo Beleza ou Ordem, mas não percebemos claramente porque assim faziam e consideramos o fato, quando muito, apenas como curiosidade filológica. De minha parte, sinto que, com relação à natureza, vivo uma espécie de vida não-convencional, nos confins de um mundo no qual faço apenas excursões ocasionais e momentâneas, e o meu patriotismo e aliança ao Estado em cujos territórios me refugio são os de um guerrilheiro. No sentido de uma vida a que chamo natural eu seguiria de bom grado até um fogo-fátuo através de pântanos e lodaçais inimagináveis, mas nenhuma luz ou vagalume me há mostrado a estrada que até lá conduz. A natureza é uma personalidade tão vasta e universal que jamais vimos algo de igual feição. O agrimensor dos campos conhecidos que se expandem em volta da minha cidade natal encontra-se às vezes em terras outras que não as descritas nos títulos dos seus proprietários; por assim dizer, em algum campo longínquo, nos confins do verdadeiro Concord, onde cessa sua jurisdição, e a idéia que a palavra Concord sugere deixa de ser sugestiva. Estas fazendas que eu próprio medi, estes limites que ergui, afiguram-se ainda turvos como em meio à neblina; mas não possuem química que os fixe; evanescem da superfície do vidro; e o quadro que o artista pintou realça palidamente. O mundo que comumente conhecemos provém do desconhecido e não comemora aniversário. Certa tarde fiz uma caminhada até a Fazenda Spaulding. Vi o crepúsculo incendiando o lado oposto de uma majestosa floresta de pinheiros. Os raios de ouro permeavam-se nas alas da mata como em alguma galeria nobre. Emocionei-me como se alguma família deslumbrante, igualmente antiga e admirável, ali se houvesse instalado, nessa parte da região chamada Concord, desconhecida para mim — de quem era servo o sol — que não havia aderido à sociedade da aldeia — que não era visitada. Vi seu acampamento, seu pátio de recreio ao longe, através da mata, num campo de framboesa na fazenda Spaulding. Os pinheiros davam-lhes cumieiras, quando de certo porte. Sua casa não era muito visível. As árvores tapavam-lhe a vista. Não sei se ouvi ou não o ruído de uma hilaridade contida. Pareciam reclinar-se nos raios solares. Possuem filhos e filhas. Sentem-se bem. O trilho da carroça do fazendeiro, que se estende diretamente ao longo da alameda, de modo algum os deixa trespassar, como o fundo lodoso de um lago é às vezes visto através do céu refletido. Nunca ouviram falar em Spaulding e ignoram que ele é seu vizinho — embora eu o ouvisse assobiar quando conduzindo sua parelha pela casa. Nada pode igualar a serenidade de suas vidas. Seu brasão é simplesmente um líquen. Vi-o pintado nos pinheiros e nos carvalhos. Seus áticos eram nas copas das árvores. Não pertencem a partidos políticos. Não se notava barulho de trabalho. Não percebi que estivessem tecendo ou fiando. Descobri, todavia, quando o vento acalmou e seu ruído cessou, o som musical mais suave que se possa imaginar — qual o de uma colméia distante em Maio, o que, talvez, era o som do pensamento deles. Não tinham pensamentos indolentes e ninguém do lado de fora podia ver o seu trabalho, pois sua indústria não era feita de nós e de excrescências circunscritas. Mas acho difícil recordá-los. Desvanecem-se irremediavelmente da minha memória mesmo agora enquanto falo e me esforço para invocá-los e recordar-me. Só à custa de um tremendo esforço para recompor os meus melhores pensamentos é que me torno novamente conhecedor de seus hábitos. Não fossem famílias como esta, acho que me mudaria de Concord. Estamos acostumados a afirmar na Nova Inglaterra que cada vez escasseiam mais os pombos que nos visitam cada ano. As nossas florestas não lhes proporcionam poleiros. Assim, dir-se-ia, é cada vez menor o número de pensamentos que visitam os adolescentes, ano a ano, pois os arvoredos de nossas mentes jazem devastados — vendidos para alimentar desnecessários fogos de ambição, ou enviados ao moinho, restando um mero galho onde possam pousar. Já não constróem ou criam conosco. Em alguma estação mais favorável, talvez uma fraca sombra atravesse a topografia da mente, montada nas asas de algum pensamento em migração hibernal ou outonal, mas, erguendo o olhar, verificamos nossa impotência para interpretar a substância mesma do pensamento. Os nossos pensamentos alados transformam-se em aves domésticas. Já não ostentam o vôo do condor e só visam ao esplendor de um Shanghai e uma Cochinchina. Esses gr-a-a-ndes pensamentos, esses gr-a-andes homens, de quem ouvis falar! Abraçamos a terra — como montamos raramente! Acho que nos devíamos elevar um pouco mais. Ao menos, devíamos trepar numa árvore. Achei a justificação por ter escalado uma árvore uma vez. Era um pinheiro branco muito alto, no cume de uma colina; embora me houvesse ferido, fui muito bem recompensado, pois descobri novas montanhas no horizonte, as quais antes nunca houvera visto — e outro tanto da terra e dos céus. Podia ter andado em torno do pé da árvore durante setenta anos e contudo certamente nunca os teria visto. Mas, acima de tudo, descobri em torno de mim — estávamos quase no fim de Junho — somente nas extremidades dos galhos mais altos algumas flores minúsculas e delicadas, vermelhas e cuneiformes, apontando para o céu a flor fecundado pinheiro branco. Levei o espiral mais alto diretamente para a aldeia e mostrei-o a alguns juizes estranhos que caminhavam pelas ruas — pois estávamos em semana de julgamento — e também a fazendeiros e negociantes de madeira, a lenhadores e caçadores, e nenhum deles havia visto antes coisa igual, e se maravilharam como se diante de uma estrela caída. Falai de arquitetos antigos, dando acabamento às suas obras de mais difícil acesso, no topo das colunas com tanta perfeição como nas partes mais baixase mais visíveis! A natureza, de início, fez crescer os brotos minúsculos da floresta apenas nos entido do céu, acima das cabeças dos homens e despercebidos destes. Só visualizamos as flores que jazem sob os nossos pés, nos prados. Os pinheiros desenvolveram seus delicados brotos nos galhos mais altaneiros da floresta, sobre as cabeças não só dos filhos vermelhos da natureza como dos seus filhos brancos. Todavia, raramente um fazendeiro ou caçador os terão visto. Não podemos deixar de viver o presente, sobretudo. É abençoado dentre todos os mortais aquele que não perde um momento sequer da vida atual na contemplação do passado. É anacrônica a nossa filosofia, se não mandar que ouçam os o galo cantar nos celeiros da redondeza. Esse som comumente nos recorda de que estamos ficando enferrujados e antiquados em nossas ocupações e hábitos de pensamento. Já a sua filosofia aproxima-se mais dos tempos modernos do que a nossa. Envolve algo de sugestão que constitui um testamento mais novo — a doutrina que se coaduna com o momento presente. Ele não ficou na retaguarda; tem-se levantado cedo e cedo costuma dormir e chegar onde chegou significa estar sazonado, na mais proeminente hierarquia do tempo. É uma expressão da saúde e vigor da natureza, uma bravata para todo o mundo — jovialidade como a de uma fonte incontida, um novo manancial das musas, para comemorar este último momento de tempo. Onde ele reside não foi aprovada nenhuma lei contra escravos fugitivos. Quem não delatou seu senhor muitas vezes desde a última vez que ele ouviu aquele aviso? O mérito do esforço deste pássaro reside na sua independência de tudo que é melancólico. O cantor pode comover-nos facilmente arrancando-nos lágrimas ou gargalhadas, mas onde está o que nos pode inspirar uma alegria matinal genuína? Quando entregue a profundas meditações melancólicas, quebrando o silêncio medonho das nossas calçadas de madeira, em um domingo, ou, talvez, quando numa vigília a um morto, ouço cantar um galo, longe ou perto, penso comigo mesmo: “Há, enfim, um de nós em paz” — e, com um suspiro rápido, volto a mim . Tivemos um notável crepúsculo certa tarde do último Novembro. Eu vagava por um campo, fonte de um pequeno riacho, quando o sol finalmente atingiu um estrato isolado no horizonte, isto num dia frio e cinzento e justamente momentos antes de pôr-se — e a mais branda e brilhante luz solar desencadeou-se sobre a relva seca, sobre os troncos das árvores do horizonte oposto e sobre as folhas dos arbustos de carvalhos da colina, enquanto as nossas sombras alongadas se projetaram no campo em direção de leste, como se fôram os os únicos obstáculos aos seus raios. Tal era a luz que momentos antes não a poderíamos ter imaginado e a atmosfera também era tão morna e serena que nada faltava para que do prado se fizesse o paraíso. Quando refletimos que aquele não era um fenômeno isolado que nunca mais se repetisse, mas que aconteceria sempre num infindo número de tardes, e que em balaria a mais tardia criança que lá aparecesse, o espetáculo tornou-se ainda mais glorioso. O sol recolhe-se em algum prado retirado, onde não se vê casa, com toda a glória e esplendor que prodigaliza às cidades e talvez como nunca dantes se pôs — onde existe apenas um solitário falcão cujas penas se douram em sua luz ou apenas um jagunço olhando da cabana e algum pequeno riacho de águas toldadas, em meio ao pântano, ainda muito próximo de sua nascente, circundando lentamente um toco em decomposição. Caminhávamos numa luz tão pura e brilhante, dourando a relva e folhas ressequidas, tão suave e serenamente cintilante que imaginei nunca antes ter-me banhado em semelhante fonte de ouro, isenta de qualquer ondulação ou murmúrio. O lado ocidental de cada mata e as colinas resplandeciam como os confins do Elísio e o solem nossas costas parecia um pastor gentil conduzindo-nos para casa à tardinha. Assim, vagamos para a Terra Santa até que um dia o sol brilhe com mais intensidade do que jamais brilhou, brilhe talvez em nossos espíritos e corações e ilumine inteiramente as nossas vidas com uma forte luz de alerta, tão quente, serena e dourada como numa colina, no Outono. ---- :Tradução de Sarmento de Beires e José Duarte categoria:Escritos de Henry David Thoreau